Code: Halo
by Lexi Zone
Summary: Following the lives of four teenagers, learning how to work together and separately as they prepare for the fight of their lives.


**For the First Time**

Sergeant Major James Reins stepped out of his Jeep, dressed in his military uniform despite the heat of mid-day Saturday. His eyes were narrowed with lingering anger as he walked over to the passenger's side as his grandson stepped out. John stood nearly two inches shorter than his six foot tall grandfather, despite only being sixteen years of age. His short brown hair was a mess from teenage rebellion, despite living on a military base, his blue eyes with the same lingering anger as his elder. He wore a white t-shirt and camouflage pants, a sharp difference from his clean cut grandfather. He didn't speak a word as the two walked towards the back of the house they had parked in front of. John knew exactly where he was and why he was there, but he wasn't going to complain. He had been hoping to get there at some point-it was just unfortunate that it took blowing up the school's gymnasium to be the last straw.

A younger gentleman stood at the back gate, waiting for the two. "Right on time," he remarked casually as he shook hands with John's grandfather. John rolled his eyes, attempting to hide his satisfaction. He made sure his grandfather had seen, just to add a few more flames to the fire.

"Thank you for taking John on, Max," James stated, suppressing the last bit of anger he could. "The boy has gone out of control, and from what I've seen of your training with your niece, this could only be a good thing for him."

"Each person learns differently," Max reminded. "What works for my niece may not work for your grandson, but I'm sure she'd appreciate an extra member of the group."

As if on cue, a boy came running around the corner. His dirty blonde hair stood on ends, his tired eyes confirming that he had slept in. "Sorry, Sarge," he apologized quickly, bumping into John. "Oh, sorry man."

"Don't worry about it," John mumbled as the guy hopped through the gate and into the backyard.

"Curtis is our next door neighbour," Max explained when he noticed John watching the boy run away. "He joins in the training from time to time. Go on back, John. If you catch up with Curtis he might be able to introduce you to my niece-if he can find her."

John took one last glance at his grandfather before walking past Max, heading to the backyard.

The backyard was large, no fence showing the back property line dividing from the forest. The deck housed equipment from wooden swords to a variety of paintball guns, punching bags, helmets and other body armor-type vests. The rest of the yard was divided up into what seemed liked different arenas. "Wow," John mumbled under his breath. He noticed Curtis over by the equipment, frantically trying to get a vest over his head. He approached the guy, still looking around at everything. "Curt, right?" he stated.

Curtis almost jumped out of the vest, startled. "Oh, yeah," he responded quickly, fumbling with some buckles. He stopped and took a double glance at John. "I know you… Reins?"

John nodded. "Spectre," he corrected. He relaxed a little, a small smirk crossing his lips. "What's the training like here?"

"Heh, you'll have to wait to find out," Curt replied, distracted once more with the vest. He started mumbling, making John glance over at him again.

"Did you say something?"

Curtis finally finished fidgeting in the vest and he stood up straight, looking at John before pointing at the headset on his ear. "She was wondering who you were."

"I'm sorry… She?"

Curtis smiled. "Oh, you haven't met Max's niece yet. She's.. Hiding right now."

John crossed his arms over his chest, intrigued by this mystery girl. "She's hiding, but talking in your ear?"

"Actually she also mentioned she has a perfect shot aimed at your head right now-I'd put on a helmet if I were you," Curtis replied.

"Oh really?" John looked out at the arena again, trying to see if he can catch a glimpse of this girl. "Where do you figure she's hiding?"

"In a tree somewhere," he replied knowingly. "Here." Curtis waited until John looked over at him. He then grabbed one of the paintball rifles from its holder. A quick moment later a shot came from the forest, bright green paint splattering on the vest Curtis had on right in the middle of his stomach.

John chuckled as Curtis shook his head. "She's fair at least; waits until you're armed before she shoots." He paused for a moment, listening. "Yes, I won't be late anymore. Come out and introduce yourself."

The lower branches of a tall tree by the property line shifted, the leaves rustling. A paintball sniper dropped to the ground, followed by a small framed girl. She wore a black tank top and black pants, her bright green eyes vibrant against her pale skin. Her long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail; as she grabbed up the paintball gun and walked over, John noticed the lean muscle on her arms. She had a smirk of mischief that gave her an "up to no good" vibe; he liked that.

"I wish you had put on a helmet when Curt advised you to," she remarked when she reached them, the smirk not leaving her lips as she glanced over John. "I never get a head shot these days."

"There's a reason I only put on a vest," Curtis grumbled, looking down at the paint splatter on his abdomen. "Anyway, John Reins, meet Knad-"

"Xardy," Knadlia interrupted, sticking out her hand. "So you're the guy that blew up the gymnasium."

John smirked, shaking her hand. "I was not a lone wolf in that incident, but I'm glad I get the credit for it."

"And that was the final straw? The final step before stepping into hell?" she asked, motioning to the backyard.

"Are you kidding? This is paradise, not hell."

Knadlia and Curtis shared a quick glance before she looked back at John. "Whatever you say," she replied, shrugging.

"Well, if you three are done chatting," Max interrupted, stepping into the backyard after John's grandfather had left. "Let's get to work. Curt, vest off. You and Knadlia can start on some hand-to-hand combat training."

Knadlia scowled at the sound of her first name, the smirk having left her lips when her uncle showed up. She didn't say anything, walking over to the square arena filled with sand. John looked at Max after sizing up the unfair fight. Knadlia was half the size of Curtis.

"Sir, can you explain how that would be a fair fight?" he inquired, following Max to another area of the backyard as Max began a rather impromptu tour of the area.

Max looked over at Curtis and Knadlia, smiling. "In school, they always pair you up with an equal opponent. Fact is, you may never meet your equal in a battle," he replied. "And if you're thinking she's the one at the disadvantage, you're wrong. Curtis is rather clumsy, making it hard for him to keep steady footing in hand-to-hand combat. Whereas Knadlia knows her body's advantages and disadvantages. Her small stature shouldn't fool you, she's a helluva tough fourteen year old."

John followed Max's gaze, watching Knadlia and Curtis prepare. "Now, come with me," Max stated, pulling him away. "Time for your initiation."


End file.
